1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger and, more particularly, to a retractable clothes hanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional clothes hanger 100 holding clothes 110. The clothes hanger 100 comprises a hook 102 and a hanging frame 104. The clothes hanger 100 can be hung on a clothes drying rope or a clothes drying pole by the hook 102. The hanging frame 104 is connected to the hook 102 for hanging clothes 110.
However, the wingspan of the hanging frame 104 of the conventional clothes hanger 100 is much bigger than the opening of neckline 112 of the clothes 110 in order to prevent the clothes 110 from falling off. When the user is trying to hang the clothes 110, the neckline 112 of the clothes 110 needs to be stretched wide enough for the the hanging frame 104 to be inserted into the clothes 110. Similarly, when the user is trying to remove the clothes 110 from the hanging frame 104, the neckline 112 of the clothes 110 needs to be stretched again in order to remove the hanging frame 104 from the clothes 110.
To insert the conventional clothes hanger 100 into the clothes 110, the user needs to stretch the neckline 112 of the clothes 110 with both hands, which causes some inconvenience in use. In addition, the neckline of the clothes 110 will be loosened and deformed by the frequent stretching.